bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Sinclair Deluxe
The Fuel Pump Previous: The check-in station is located at the frontmost part of the hotel with a mail room adjacent. Further ahead is a Fuel Station. Rather than connecting the stoves and heaters in the apartments Sinclair had the tenants pay for their fuel and take it to their rooms. Current: The check-in station is located at the frontmost part of the hotel with a mail room adjacent. Further ahead is a Fuel Station, likely a profitable convenience for construction workers who live in the Sinclair Deluxe. The newer update may be more likely, but wasn't the construction on the Atlantic Express completed when Pauper's Drop was set up? Unownshipper (talk) 23:07, February 22, 2014 (UTC) "The building, already in a poor state thanks to Sinclair" :It's not really supposition when Sinclair himself calls it a slum. From Sinclair Deluxe & Sinclair Spirits, Wrong Side of the Tracks, and the rest of Sinclair's Audio Diaries it's evident that he cuts corners wherever he can to save a buck. :Unownshipper (talk) 22:56, June 5, 2014 (UTC) : He milked the tenants for what they were worth :Rather than accuse someone of being a Communist, perhaps you should refresh yourself on some common idioms: :A Cash cow is business jargon for a business venture that generates a steady return of profits that far exceed the outlay of cash required to acquire or start it. :From that, we get "Milking someone," in this case, his tenants. With the meager investment he puts into getting them dependent upon him, Sinclair earns a steady profit from their rent, their labor, and their bar bill (Sinclair Deluxe, the "piecemeal needle scam," Sinclair Spirits, and who knows what other kind of scam he's got going on). Look at the Sinclair Home Rewards Program and tell me that's not a means of profiting off others pain. At NO POINT is anyone insinuating that Sinclair OVERCHARGED people. And will you please sign your posts!? :Unownshipper (talk) 07:28, June 16, 2014 (UTC) and its rooms "ratholes" :Please sgn your posts. :The whole thing is a disparaging comment, but "slob" is the insult directed at the individual. Maybe you should more closely read the audio diary: "shacked up here" and "assembles 'em in his rathole." While Sinclair is adding insult to injury, "rathole" is clearly describing the place. Now who's the only person we know for certain is incolved in the scam? Elliot Nelson. And where did he live and make these needles? In the Deluxe (we even see his favorite spot to assemble them in the hotel). He's talking about THE SINCLAIR DELUXE! :Unownshipper (talk) 07:28, June 16, 2014 (UTC) : : :To directly quote the diary: If a smart fella' wanted to talk some bankrupt fat cat into moving to a slum, he'd call the place a "hotel overnightly". The tenant dries his eyes and tells himself "It's only temporary," and the smart fellow shaves a dime a day off his drinking wage. Now, a smarter fella' might also bankroll the local gin joints, and take him for the rest. :Again, you should more closely read the audio diary. Pauper's Drop, the whole district, is not the "hotel overnightly," it's the Sinclair Deluxe : "was constructed with cheap materials" :Please sign your posts. :Sinclair isn't one to mince words. There's a good reason for him to refer to the hotel as a slum and for all his residents to overthrow him. :Where are you getting the idea that the rest of Rapture was made with cheap materials? I remember plenty of places visited in Bio1 and none of them had walls falling apart or ceilings caving in. :Even the rest of the levels Subject Delta visits in Bio2 look comparatively better (there's the occasional fallen column or blocked passage, but none as bad as the Deluxe). : :What '52 Crash? When was there a banking crash in Rapture before after the New Year's Riots? Was this something that occurred on the surface? If that's the case how on Earth could that effect Sinclair? :Unownshipper (talk) 07:28, June 16, 2014 (UTC) '"even in Rapture's heyday,"' :Are you going to pick apart the minutiae of every single sentence with a scalpel? And Will You Please Sign Your Posts!? "Rapture's heydey" AKA before the Civil War. :Unownshipper (talk) 07:29, June 16, 2014 (UTC) "already in a poor state thanks to Sinclair, " :Straight from the man's mouth, the place is a slum. Build a secure superstructure to keep out the ocean and house your hotel, fine that'll cost some money. You can save costs by cutting corners on the interior. Does Sinclair seem like the sort to go all out on anything when he can save money? Profit Coming, Profit Going, Wooden Nickels, Private Interests, :And will you please sign your posts! :Unownshipper (talk) 07:28, June 16, 2014 (UTC) One of these methods was by offering the buildings tenants discounts at his liquor stores :OMG Sign Your Posts Please! :In the Fishbowl Diner section of town, you'll notice a large passageway blocked off by debris. Who knows what other parts of Pauper's Drop we're not seeing. Besides that, the tenants were Rapture's poor, not Rapture's homeless. They must have had some sort of income otherwise, Sinclair wouldn't have taken them on as tenants. THINK! :And where are you getting that Grace Holloway ran The Limbo Room? The Limbo is a jazz club, not a liquor store, that's a tenuous connection. And what kind of point are you trying to make? That the Limbo room might have replaced an earlier business? So what? :Nobody's establishing NEW businesses during the civil war or the economic slump because times were too chaotic, is this to hard to understand? And nobody built anything afterwards because society had collapsed. Rapture, under Lamb's control, is not a normal city, it's a teetering commune. Under that sort of organization, no one is building up capitalistic businesses. :Unownshipper (talk) 07:28, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Slum ? :Have you ever heard of the Harlem Renaisance? During the movement, white, liberal, upper class progressives traveled to Harlem and other neighborhoods, which were NOT great districts at the time, to listen to jazz. Grace Holloway and the Limbo Room is a thinly veiled allusion to the singers and practitioners of the movement. :So YES, the "swanky people" might have traveled to the place especially if these patrons were Lamb's upperclass admirers who went to the place to hear Lamb's manifesto as asserted by Ryan in Pauper's Drop (Audio Diary). Sign your posts. :Unownshipper (talk) 07:28, June 16, 2014 (UTC)